Enjoy the Little Things
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: This is simply one-shots about the characters and the simple things in life. May contain slash, may not, read and find out. Rated T for the sake of it
1. Mario Kart and Goldfish

**Welcome readers, you have entered my challenge zone. Because I have trouble with continuing stories, I have decided to challenge myself. I am going to post a one-shot everyday; from today (June 1st) to the end of the month (June 30th). The theme is as the title states; Enjoy the Little Things. So here we go; the introduction below will be the same for every chapter.**

**Introduction: As Tallahassee from Zombieland says, "Enjoy the little things." So I decided to write a series of one-shots based loosely on things that happen to me in real life that I enjoy. They won't always be long, but they won't always be short either. Just depends on the moment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not/ nor will I ever own South Park. If I did, I would be a happy girl.**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

* * *

I'm sitting here on Stan's couch, it's a Friday evening and it's super cold even though it's June. Then again, we live in the snowy mountains of Colorado. Stan and I are taking turns playing Mario Kart on the Wii since his other controller won't work. So while he plays, I'm sitting here eating Goldfish and watching him.

I can't help but giggle quietly at his super serious face as he concentrates on the game. The occasional 'mother-fucker' that comes from his mouth whenever he gets hit or falls short of first place makes me laugh as well.

"Dude, are you ok?"

My head snaps up and I meet a pair of sapphire eyes. "What?" I ask dumbly. Stan laughs and hands me the controller.

"It's your turn, dude," he tells me as he takes the bag of Goldfish out of my hands.

I stare at the name of the next race. "Dude, I've never played this one before." I say as the timer begins going down.

"It doesn't matter; you don't have to place first." Stan assures me.

The timer gets to one and I press the two button on the Wii remote, my character's car backfires. "Shit!" I shout as I desperately try to get back to first place. I can hear Stan laughing next to me, the plastic bag of Goldfish crinkling with each handful he pulls out.

"Dude!" Stan shouts, snapping me from my trance. My mind snaps back to the game just as I run off a cliff. Trying not to swear, I get a mystery power-up box. Thankfully I get the rocket thing which gets me from twelfth place to about seventh.

"Damn it!" I shout before thrusting the remote in Stan's hands. "Dude, save me!" I beg him, making my lip quiver to add to my pathetic-ness. He laughs at me and takes the controller, going back into game mode.

I smile and watch him as he tries to get my character back into first place. Suddenly I get a strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach as I watch Stan. I take in every detail of his face; from the scrunched up face he is making when he isn't cursing, to the little pieces of Goldfish cracker around his lips.

The race ends and Stan looks at me with his eyes filled with pride. I don't hear what he says to me, I can only concentrate on his lips. On a strange impulse, I wipe the Goldfish remains of his face with my sleeve. Stan looks at me weirdly and I blush.

"You had Goldfish on your face, dude." I finally manage to say. Stan smiles lightly and thanks me before going back to the game. I sigh to myself and smile.

I wouldn't trade this time for anything.

* * *

**Yep, that was it. Short but still sweet. So give me a review or don't, I don't really care because I am determined to keep posting til the end of the month. See you tomorrow.**


	2. Rollerskating

**Introduction: As Tallahassee from Zombieland says, "Enjoy the little things." So I decided to write a series of one-shots based loosely on things that happen to me in real life that I enjoy. They won't always be long, but they won't always be short either. Just depends on the moment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not/ nor will I ever own South Park. If I did, I would be a happy girl.**

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

* * *

The rink is dark, lights of random shapes and colors flash around the whole building. The air is filled with the smell of sweat, pizza, and stinky socks. All around me I hear people talking, laughing, and music playing.

As I sit at a random blue table, I tap my skate-covered feet along with the beat. I begin to look around and I finally see Stan skating around the rink. He sees me looking at him and mouths 'I love you'. I smile at him as he passes.

"Number forty-one," someone says over an intercom. I stand up and go to the counter, collecting my food that was cooking. I go back to my table and am joined by Stan. I offer him a cheese stick, which he takes with a smile.

"I'll kick your butt at air hockey later, Wendy." He tells me as he takes a bite.

"Bring it on," I say back before playfully taking the cheese stick from him and popping it my own mouth. He laughs at me.

"No fair!"

"It's totally fair," I counter, "I paid for it." He laughs at me and takes another one from the plate.

We keep eating, tossing the occasional 'I'm going to kick your ass' or 'I love you' to each other. When we are finished, Stan throws away the paper plate and I head for the air hockey table. I put in the appropriate amount of change into the slot as Stan goes to the opposite side.

"You are going down, baby." He taunts as I hit the puck in his direction. I laugh when he misses and it goes into the goal.

"What was that about going down?" I tease him as he hits the puck towards me.

We keep tossing banter back and forth; I can't help laughing at Stan's face whenever I get the yellow puck into his goal. I grin to myself whenever his face lights up when the puck gets in my goal. In the end, I didn't even try, so Stan beat me at all three games we played.

"Do you want to go skating again?" Stan asks me after the end of the third game. My ankles really hurt and I don't want to, but I smile and nod. We go out onto the skating floor and hold hands as a romantic song plays.

Then the song switches to a more fast and upbeat one, my favorite. I feel flirty now, so I pluck Stan's hat right of his head and skate away with it.

"Wendy! Give it back!" I hear Stan shout as he tries to catch me. I giggle and hold his hat behind me, as if I am going to give it up. When Stan gets close enough to almost touch it, I dash off and laugh at his face. Stan begins laughing as well and races to catch up to me. We continue this process again and again during each song that plays. Sometimes I am nice and let him snatch the hat away; and sometimes I'm not so nice.

After a while I get bored of our game, so I give him back his hat and we begin skating around the rink some more. I look at the clock, only fifteen minutes before we need to go home. I smile and try to grab Stan's hat again, just to play around one more time. Sadly, Stan reacted to quickly for me and I tripped over his skate, bringing him down on top of me. A sharp pain erupts in my foot and Stan groans out in pain and holds his arm.

"I think we should just stop," I say as I try not to curse about the pain. Stan nods and we limp off the skating floor and go back to our table. One of the counter ladies gives Stan an ice pack for his arm, he tries to talk to me but I can't even look at him. It's my fault he got hurt, and he is acting like it doesn't matter. If it was him who had made me fall, I would have been yelling at him or even dumped him.

"Wendy?" Stan asks. I look up and gaze into those blue eyes of his. "I'm not mad, and it doesn't even hurt anymore. Can you please smile now?"

I smile softly at him, this boy in a red puffball hat, this boy who is sweet to me no matter what, even if I'm a total bitch to him. He really loves me, and I feel the same. "Yeah," I say before hugging him. "I can smile now."

* * *

**There was the second day of my 30 day challenge. Like I said, this is loosely based on what I enjoy. **

**When I said I don't care if you review or not, I was lying. I really love hearing what my readers have to say. Please give me a review; I'll give you a cookie if you do. *holds up a cookie and waves it in reader's face***

**I'll see you again tomorrow.**


	3. Dear Diary

**Introduction: As Tallahassee from Zombieland says, "Enjoy the little things." So I decided to write a series of one-shots based loosely on things that happen to me in real life that I enjoy. They won't always be long, but they won't always be short either. Just depends on the moment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not/ nor will I ever own South Park. If I did, I would be a happy girl.**

* * *

**Shelly's POV**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I had a blast with Larry today. My parents allowed me to bring him along with us while they went antiquing. Sadly, they also brought my turd of a brother and his faggy boyfriend, Kyle.

My parents drove us all to O'Charlies for lunch, which was a relief since I slept through breakfast. Larry and I were forced to sit in a booth with Stan and Kyle while my dumb parents sat at the bar nearby. Since today is Sunday, they were serving breakfast still, so I got a waffle with strawberries and chocolate chips on top.

Larry and I pulled out my iPod and played the Game of Life while Stan and Kyle were being turds. Larry kicked my butt, but I will get a rematch and dominate.

After lunch, we drove to North Park to the antique mall. Larry and I held hands and listened to music during the ride. It was fun until Kyle smacked me in the face while the car was turning. Even though he kept apologizing, I think he did it on purpose just to be a turd.

When we got to the antique mall, Stan and Kyle dashed off. Larry and I held hands and wandered around, we talked about a lot of things. I saw so many cool things while looking: Raggedy Ann dolls, Raggedy Andy dolls, books, jewelry, etc. I thought it was funny when I would walk away from Larry and when he found me, he would tell me not to run off because he didn't want to lose me.

We were about to leave the antique mall when Larry grabbed my hand and slid a ring onto my ring finger. It was a blue teardrop gem that was surrounded by little diamonds. Stan and Kyle laughed at it, but I thought it was beautiful. Larry can be so sweet sometimes.

My parents took us all for ice cream after that. I was really glad when we got back to my house. I took Larry upstairs to my room, despite my dad's protests, and I put in a movie for us. We watched that and held hands. Larry told me that I was beautiful and I blushed.

Today was a great day, I had fun.

Signed,

Shelly Marsh.

* * *

**Day three is complete. I feel awesome about this so far, even though they are still short, I'll try to work on that.**

**Thank you to my first reviewer, Phantom Nini. Thank you so so much, I give you an extra cookie now!**

**To other readers, please review! I will give you a South Park doll if you do ;)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	4. He's not sexy and I know it

**Introduction: As Tallahassee from Zombieland says, "Enjoy the little things." So I decided to write a series of one-shots based loosely on things that happen to me in real life that I enjoy. They won't always be long, but they won't always be short either. Just depends on the moment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not/ nor will I ever own South Park. If I did, I would be a happy girl.**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

* * *

"Dude, dude, dude!" I shout as I race towards Stan and Kenny, a video camera in my hand. Both turn from the game they are playing with action figures and look at me.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Stan asks me as I get closer to them. I hold up a hand, telling them to hold on while I try to catch my breath.

"Come on Kyle, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Kenny asks with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

I growl at Kenny, "I don't wear panties, firstly. Secondly, you have got to see this video I took at Cartman's house!" I say excitedly as I turn on the video camera.

Stan looks at me weirdly. "Why were you at Cartman's house? You hate him, Kyle."

I nod, "True, but you guys need to watch this. It will explain everything."

I press play on the video camera and feel Stan and Kenny crowd around me. The screen shows a random street, the camera angle shows a bunch of houses. "This is my hometown of South Park, Colorado." My voice says as more houses are shown. Then some loud music is heard from Cartman's house, accompanied by terrible singing. "What the hell?" my voice says as it goes to Cartman's backyard.

"Wait, why were you videotaping in the first place?" Stan asks me. I shush him and point back to the screen. The camera focuses on Cartman's fence, and then the camera shows a view inside the Cartmans' backyard through a hole in the fence.

We see Cartman prancing around his backyard, singing along to a radio. "When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it." He sings before striking a pose. He looks directly into the camera without realizing it, and says, "I'm sexy and I know it."

I have to pause the video so that Stan and Kenny can burst into hysterical laughter. They are literally rolling on the ground, getting bits of snow all over their coats. "N-no fucking w-w-way!" Stan is stammering between his laughs and chuckles.

"You guys have to see the rest of it," I insist. "It's really funny." Both manage to stand up and get back next to me, I press play on the camera.

Cartman repeats his previous lyric again. Then with all seriousness, he rips off his furry animal print pants and then, "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah!" He begins to shake his hips around.

I hear Kenny trying not to laugh again, Stan's face is turning red. Cartman keeps dancing his little dance, and then stops when he is looking directly at the camera. "What the hell?" he asks confused. You can hear my "Oh shit" in the back ground before I begin to back away. I turn around and begin running.

"Kyle, you mother-fucker!" Cartman shouts as he is coming out of his backyard, the camera focusing on him waddling after me.

"I wouldn't fuck your mother even if you paid me!" My voice shouts. "I'd get a fatal disease!" Kenny and Stan crack up at this, mumbling about how it was true.

"I'm going to kill you!" Cartman screams as he attempts to pick up speed, only to fall flat on his face.

"Good luck with that, Cartman. Oh, and I'll make sure to tag you when I put this on Facebook." I reply, turning off the camera before his answer.

"That is fucking awesome!" Stan says as he wipes away a tear from laughing. Kenny can't even catch his breath so he just nods. "Are you seriously going to post it on Facebook?" Stan asks me.

"I already did, I even changed my password so Cartman can't remove it if he decides to sneak into my house." I reply to him.

Kenny pokes my shoulder, I turn to him and he is still red in the face but he is pointing behind me. I turn around and come face to face with a really pissed off Cartman. Despite all better judgment, I smile and Cartman and say, "I'm sexy and I know it."

God I love my life.

* * *

**Well, that was day four. I made this up randomly because I had nothing interesting or enjoyable happen to me today. Yeah, I made Kenny talk even with his hood on; I'm not creative with mumbles. I find that song so stupid that I can imagine Cartman singing it. I hate that song though.**

**We got another review, readers! I am so happy! Symphknot, you get a South Park doll of any character you want. :D**

**Well I shall see you tomorrow my dear readers, and please remember to review!**


End file.
